Food Poisoning
by Adventuresomely
Summary: Claus just loves to torment his brother.


The first day of spring had finally begun after a cold, harsh winter that left everyone bundled up in the heaviest jackets and blankets they could find. The leaves on the trees started to bud and grow outward, and many of the villagers decided that today was the perfect day to start the annual planting of crops. Strawberries, corn, pumpkins and anything else that they thought would be good for the year was added to the list of things to plant. With this unanimous vote among the villagers on what was to be done today, everyone who was capable of working set off to do so with a bright smile on their faces. On this beautiful day, it truly seemed as though they would get to be productive once again, working together just as they always did.

Absent from the villagers who were to work together that day was a familiar blonde and his trickster of a twin – Lucas and Claus, as everyone knew them to be. As it so happened, the poor blonde had come down with a bad case of food poisoning just a few days prior and was practically bedridden as a result. Eating undercooked meat was one of the quickest ways to get horribly sick, Lucas had come to find from the agony he felt. While their father had chosen to go and help with the planting, Claus decided he would stay home for his ill brother and keep him company. Going anywhere without the other was decidedly lonely and not very fun, anyway. If he didn't have his brother there when he was playing tricks on the adults, who would laugh with him?

For a while, Claus tended to his brother normally – brought him food, water, and knelt at the side of their shared bed to hold his brother's hand when he needed the reassurance. The poor blonde was terrified that he was going to die from his food poisoning, so Claus needed to distract him from his pain however he possibly could. That was how half of the day went, and as much as Claus deeply cared for his brother, he was getting terribly bored from the lack of excitement on that beautiful spring day. Soon, as he once again knelt at the side of their bed holding onto Lucas' burning hot hand, a devious grin started to tug at his lips. Oh… Claus had certainly hatched the perfect idea, and he didn't doubt for a moment that it'd entertain himself while also getting Lucas' mind off of the agony he was in.

"Whenever life gets you down… Keeps you wearing a frown… And the gravy train has left you behind…~"

Lucas blinked and turned his head to look at Claus, dark bags under his eyes since he hadn't been able to sleep well at all recently. Claus was singing? That was really strange, since Claus rarely sang in front of anyone! Claus usually only sang when he thought he was alone, because he was too ashamed of his voice to openly do so.

Claus only continued to grin and pulled his hand away from Lucas, getting up to his feet afterwards.

"And when you're all out of hope - down at the end of your rope… And nobody's there to throw you a line…~"

Lucas sat up in bed, wincing slightly from how he ached all over. Claus was acting so strange, he could only wonder what he was trying to do. He was about to ask what was going on and why he was singing, but was quickly cut off by his twin continuing the song.

"If you ever get so low that you don't know which way to go… C'mon and take a walk in my shoes…~"

At this point, Claus looked like he was about to start laughing at any moment, which only confused Lucas even more. He'd never even heard this song before! None of the villagers sang it, either! So, the poor little blonde could only wonder what was so funny about the song.

"Never worry about a thing, I've got the world on a string 'cause I've got the cure for all of my blues…~"

Claus couldn't help but crack up laughing for a moment, but immediately tried to regain his composure. Now, now, none of that just yet! The best part of the entire song was about to come up and he had a hunch he knew exactly how Lucas was going to react. Oh, this would be great!

"I take a look at my enormous penis, and my troubles start a' meltin' away~!"

The ginger wiggled his hips as he sang along, grinning brightly for a moment. He was trying so hard not to burst out laughing again, but it was ridiculously hard, especially when Lucas reacted just as he expected he would. As soon as that verse reached Lucas' ears, the poor blonde immediately blushed and buried his face in one of his pillows, his yelling muffled by it.

"C-Claus what the heck! That's embarrassing and inappropriate, oh my god! Stooop!"

But Claus only continued to sing, doing so even louder now that he'd reached the best part. Playing tricks on his somewhat quieter, younger twin was the most fun he could ever have – especially when it actually helped them both in the end. Oh, this would end up as a great story for when they were older, too!

"I take a look at my enormous penis, and happy times are comin' to stay!"

Claus yanked away Lucas' pillow, much to the younger's great displeasure, and started to dance in a circle. Oh, Claus was having way too much fun with this… Tormenting his brother, amusing himself and brightening up both of their days – that was what he liked doing best.

"I gotta sing and a' dance when I glance in my pants and I'm feelin' like a sunshiny day~ I take a look a look at my enormous penis and everything is a' goin' my way. ~"

For emphasis, he grabbed the waistband of his shorts and peered inside, grinning brightly just for the effect of it. When Claus looked back up at Lucas, the blonde looked absolutely mortified and the older knew he'd been successful with his little plot. Oh this was just too much fun and he was so close to just laughing until he peed himself. This was great, and Lucas seemed to have forgotten for just a moment that he was terribly ill! Everything was working according to what Claus had planned, and he had to admit it was one of the better pranks he'd played on Lucas in a long time.

He was about to start singing some more of the song, but much to his surprise, Lucas practically launched himself out of bed and tackled Claus, pinning him to the cold, hard ground. The blonde's cheeks were bright red, and all Claus could do was laugh at him. He'd gotten so flustered over Claus singing about his penis; it was really hilarious to him! Better yet, Lucas had apparently completely forgotten that he was in pain a few minutes ago and sick enough to throw up.

"Guess you're not sick anymore, huh?" Claus half-giggled at his twin, not even bothering to try and push the blonde off him.

Lucas blinked before realizing that in his embarrassment and desperation to make Claus stop singing that silly song, he had completely forgotten that he felt horrible moments before. Now that he was reminded, though, Lucas groaned in pain and rolled off his brother. Well… It'd worked for a few minutes, at least. Regardless, as he lay on his back on the ground next to his twin, he whined loudly.

"D-Don't ever sing songs like that again! What if dad had heard?! It was embarrassing!"

Claus chuckled and sat up, helping his brother up after a moment.

"It made you feel better, so I don't see why I should…~"

That earned him a pillow to the face. So, begrudgingly, he agreed not to sing anymore and instead just stayed at his brother's side as he had before. Even if Lucas tried to pretend it never happened, whenever Claus brought it up after the fact, Lucas found himself embarrassed and flustered all over again.

Claus just loved being a little brat toward his brother.


End file.
